


FukNiMah / FukNiBah

by Xx_TFBOYS_xX



Series: Crack Prompts xD [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Chopsticks, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Food Porn, From Sex to Love, Fuck Or Die, Fucked Up, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Girl Penis, Hate Sex, Kissing, Love, No Porn, Oral Sex, Penis Friday, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Phone Sex, Porn, Porn Battle, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shit, Shower Sex, Skank Quinn Fabray, Some Plot, Suit Porn, Talking Penis, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Sex, Wall Sex, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_TFBOYS_xX/pseuds/Xx_TFBOYS_xX
Summary: Haha this is just a bunch of crack ships i can't lolIt's supposed to be kinda funny, so don't judge.





	FukNiMah / FukNiBah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The World](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+World).



One fine spring day, FukNiMah went to bed early. FukNiBah decided to join her, because he was tired as well. But FukNiBah wasn’t done for the day yet. He stripped himself and the sleeping FukNiMah and they did the dingalingaling into the vagy hole. 8-9 months later, they have a lil’ child.


End file.
